


Swipe.

by Dorianmcgrath



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Nicole and Waverly get a gf, Online Dating, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Tindr au, but its not really tindr, more like online dating or something, there is sex here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianmcgrath/pseuds/Dorianmcgrath
Summary: Nicole and Waverly have newly discovered polyamory.They peruse some dating apps at night to test the waters.One night, a beautiful woman by the name of Shae appears on their feed. They can't help but swipe right.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught/Shae Pressman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	Swipe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self indulgent fic I wanted to do that got in my head, I hope ya'll enjoy.

Nicole and Waverly lay on their shared bed, scrolling through a couple of dating apps with mild interest. Waverly leans her head on Nicole's shoulder, occasionally pointing out potential people to swipe right on. 

This new, wonderful, exciting thing the two have recently discovered about themselves has become a nightly routine between the two. 

It started with gushing about celebrities they have crushes on, to making fantasies aloud while having sex with a third made up person there. Someone to cherish, someone to spoil, someone to feel the touch they give. It was all very appealing.

They tried a threesome. The girl was nice, and the sex was great, but something was… _missing_ that time. A connection. Something more. 

So, Nicole and Waverly took to Google and had long conversations. They learned they had room for one more. Not just for sex, but for their hearts as well. 

They started with dating apps. Waverly initially didn't like the superficial nature of them, but with their conflicting schedules they couldn't go out much. Nicole is a firefighter, working all odd hours, while Waverly is a linguistic anthropologist. Their schedules often clashed. Collectively they didn't have the time or energy to go to events specifically for new polyamorous people, or to go to bars. 

So for now casual swiping on dating apps late at night works for them. However living in Purgatory has only shown some weirdos and people at longer distances. 

But Nicole and Waverly remain hopeful, and enjoy the time they share together, scouting out potential partners and getting more used to the idea of dating someone else. They talked about the two individually dating other people, but they decided they wanted to try dating someone together. There definitely isn't anything wrong with people out there dating other people separately, they just found that this particular arrangement is best suited to their needs. One day they might. What's nice about polyamory is that there is no "true" way to do polyamory. As long as all parties involved consent, it's okay. 

What's nice about this app is that they can filter their search for only non monogamous people. They also have it on their profile they share, just so people know what they are getting into. Their profile includes pictures of both of them. Waverly may have snuck in a picture of Nicole in her calendar photo for extra swoon points. 

Nicole swipes left on someone who looked nice, but has questionable politics in their bio. 

The next person that pops up has both Nicole and Waverly raising their brows.

" _Oh_ ," they both say, then chuckle at their eagerness. 

The photo that greets them is a beautiful black woman, smiling wide as she laughs at something in the moment. Her hair is straight, to the length of her chin, and wearing a tan dress that hugs curves well. The next photo is a selfie of her in her scrubs, hair tight in a bun, and stethoscope around her shoulders. It has the caption, "Another long day in the office."

"Oh fuck she's a doctor," Waverly points at the photo. "A gorgeous lady doctor."

Nicole hums her agreement as she clicks on the rest of the photos. The person goes by Shae. Waverly and Nicole sit quietly as they read through the profile. 

**I'm Shae, she/her.**

**New to Purgatory. Doctor. Unapologetically Black and Queer.**

**Swipe left if you don't believe Black lives matter. Don't waste my time.**

**Kink friendly, 420 friendly, and polyamorous, but unfortunately single. Don't be shy.**

"What do you think?" Nicole asks. 

"Is that even a question?" Waverly giggles at her place on Nicole's shoulder. "Swipe right! Even though there's _no_ way--"

**You matched with Shae!**

" _Oh._ "

"Seems like there _is_ a way, baby" Nicole smirks. 

Waverly flicks Nicole's shoulder, "Hush you. Now you gotta say something!"

"Okay, okay!" 

Nicole taps on the message screen, and quickly types "Hey". When her thumb hovers over the send button, Waverly steals the phone. 

"You can't just type 'hey'! What are you thinking?!"

Nicole frowns, "What do you mean? You said message her!"

"'Hey' is the most boring vanilla thing you can say to someone! You know how many guys I would not respond to that just said 'hey' or 'wyd'?"

Nicole's face forms an adorable pout, "No…"

"A lot! It's boring. How are you supposed to reply to that? Another ‘hey’?! See? Boring! We gotta think of something cute or funny to write. It makes us interesting."

"Okay… what do you suggest then?"

"Hmm…" Waverly hovers her thumbs over the keyboard. 

"Well, since she's a doctor, we could say 'I hope you specialize in cardiology because you just gave us heart palpitations,'" Nicole grins, absolutely pleased with herself. 

"That is so _cheesy_ oh my god!" Waverly rubs her brow with her thumb and forefinger. "How did we get together again?"

Nicole's grin faltered, an embarrassed flush tints her cheeks, "I showed up in my firefighter garb and made a joke about my 'hose'..."

Waverly laughs at the memory. The two met in a bar, both drinking their frustrations away with their job, "Okay so maybe I like the cheese. But what if she doesn't?! She's totally too cool for us."

"I mean, it doesn't hurt to try," Nicole nods toward the phone. "You miss the shots you don't take right?"

"Right."

With a new found determination, Waverly types a less cheesy form of a pick up line, but stops when she sees a new message from Shae. 

**S: Well I hope you two have a spare hose laying around, you two have me burning up.**

"Oh my _GOD!_ " Waverly shouts. 

Nicole throws her head back in laughter. "I told you that line works!"

**S: Sorry, I couldn't resist after seeing that photo. How are you two this evening?**

Nicole points at her phone, "Say something!"

"I am!"

**N+W: Doing just fine, especially since you're here now.**

"Oh good one," Nicole comments over her shoulder. 

**S: Aren't you the charmer? Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?**

**N+W: Waverly now. Nicole is here with me, too. You're new to Purgatory?**

**S: yes. Moved here a couple of months ago. Used to live in the city but it was a bit crowded for me. Finally settled in, and decided to download this app to see what's around. Seems I came to the right place (;**

Waverly's heart skips a beat at the small flirtation, Nicole snuggles her closer. 

**N+W: Well if you would like a tour of the city and all, I know two willing participants to show you the sights.**

**S: That sounds lovely. Though I might be distracted by such attractive tour guides.**

Nicole's teeth scrape the cusp of Waverly's neck, making her shudder. The compliments, Nicole's warm body behind hers, teasing her, all combined, has Waverlys breath turning shallow. Her heart thuds in her chest, excited for more. 

**S: Just for clarification, this date would be with the two of you?**

**N+W: Yes. Is that okay?**

**S: More than. If this date were to go well and continue, would there be objections if I were to date other people still?**

Waverly cranes her neck sideways, "Cole?" 

"I mean, I'm definitely okay with it."

"Same."

**N+W: We are definitely okay with it. We may be just looking for a triad, but we wouldn't want to hold you back from other dates as well. And if something changes we will definitely let you know.**

**S: Excellent. Now thats out of the way, tell me about yourselves.**

The rest of the night is filled with giggles and blushes. They learn more about each other, and grow more excited to meet. A date is set for the nicest restaurant in town, and the two fall asleep giddy and hopeful. 

~<3~

Their schedules take a while to line up. Two weeks after they matched, Nicole and Waverly are getting ready for the date. 

Every night they've been talking constantly. Waverly opted to open a group chat so they can all chat while not in the same room. It's been great. 

Some nights were heated as they spoke of past sexual experiences. Waverly doesn’t really remember how, but it turned to more of “what ifs”, what they’d do if Shae was there with them. 

Other nights had them rolling in bed with laughter, or silent as they tread the waters of deep conversation and difficult topics. 

But they agreed to take things slow, since Nicole and Waverly are still new to this. One date to see where things go. Waverly finishes the last curl on her curling iron and fans it out. 

Nicole leans against the door frame, in a navy blue suit with a v neck shirt underneath. Her cropped hair is wavy and a little mussed. She grins as she takes in Waverly's form. "Damn," she breathes. 

"Oh please, you haven't even seen the dress I got yet," Waverly turns and pecks Nicole on the lips. Not too hard since she just applied red lipstick. 

"Will that be soon? We gotta leave in about five," Nicole checks her watch. 

"Yep, just finished my hair." Waverly exits the bathroom and pulls out a gold sequined dress from her closet. It's a low cut in the front, and goes down to about mid thigh. She steps into it and puts the straps over her shoulders. 

She throws a smoldering look over her shoulder where she knows Nicole is watching. "Zip me?"

Nicole is there in an instant, her body presses along Waverlys back as she slowly zips up the dress. A full length mirror is in front of them, and Waverly bites her lip when their eyes meet. 

Nicole's eyes are dark, taking in Waverly's form with a hunger she knows too well. She also knows, if they weren't so excited for this date, they wouldn't be leaving the bedroom. 

"Think she'll like it?" Waverly whispers, albeit brokenly when Nicole lands a soft kiss on her neck. 

"I think she'll love it." A bite. "You look gorgeous."

Waverly sighs as Nicole's teeth press along her neck again, her lower body grinds back into Nicole, making her groan. "So do you, Haught-stuff."

Nicole rolls her eyes playfully and gives her a swat on the ass, "Come on, we got a first date to go to."

Waverly grins in excitement, "A first date!" She squeals and puts her hands together. "Can you believe it?"

"I can. I mean, look at us," Nicole winks at her and grabs the keys. 

~<3~

The car ride so far has been silent. Waverly's palms sweat, as she trembles with nervous energy as they near the restaurant. 

Nicole grabs her hand, the other lays atop the steering wheel, "What's wrong baby? I can hear you thinking from here."

Waverly's mouth opens like a floodgate, "I'm just so _nervous!_ What if she doesn't like us?! What if she's a catfish? Or stands us up? Or like. What if I say something wrong or if it doesn't go well--"

Nicole cuts her off, "Waves, baby slow down! It's alright to be nervous. It _is_ a first date after all."

Waverly sighs, "I know, I just… I want it to go right."

"Well there's always a possibility it does fail, or get awkward or something silly like that. But you know what?"

"What?"

"No matter what happens tonight, if we fail miserably or get a new girlfriend, we do it together. Okay? I'll always be by your side."

Waverly smiles in relief, and kisses the back of Nicole's hand. "I love you."

Nicole grins back and puts the truck in reverse. "And I love you. You ready?"

"Yeah," Waverly breathes. "Yes I am."

~<3~

Shae texted them that she's already in the restaurant near the back. They both walk hand in hand, squeezing tightly in nervous excitement.

There she sits, in beautiful candlelight browsing the menu. She flicks her eyes up and smiles brightly. Waverly's breath catches. 

That _smile!_

She plops the menu down and rises from her chair. She wears a simple black dress, and a long golden necklace with a tassel charm.

Oh fudgenuggets!

She's even more gorgeous than her photos!

"Hello," Shae greets. She walks around the table, and hugs Waverly first. She's a little taller than her, but not quite Nicole's height. Waverly's brain does a whole malfunction when she smells her floral perfume, and soft lips kiss her cheek. Her whole face heats up, as her heart does all sorts of somersaults. Waverly touches her fingertips to her cheek, as if she’s trying to hold it there. 

Shae goes to Nicole next, hugs her tight and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Nicole's pale skin flushes to the tint of her hair. 

"Shall we?" Shae gestures to the table with a honeyed voice. Waverly nods dumbly as she takes her seat, and Nicole does the same. Their hands find each other under the table, and give a reassuring squeeze.

"I hope you don't mind, I ordered some wine. Some bread should be on its way, too."

"We don't mind, " Nicole answers. "We like wine. Right Waves?"

"Y-yeah wine is good," Waverly responds with a bit of a squeak. Her heart still hasnt settled from the onset of gay panic. 

The waiter comes and takes their orders. Nicole and Waverly also order wine, and a seafood platter to share. Shae orders steak. 

The conversation flows easily afterwards. Nicole sometimes had to take the initiative to fill some awkward silences, since Waverly's nerves were getting the best of her. 

Once they get on the topic of Waverly's work, however, she's able to open up and gush about the work she's doing. She talks about the books she's published, and the wonderful college kids she's teaching now. She talks about how many languages she can speak fluently, and the fascinating originations of them all. Nicole and Shae listen with nothing but awe on their faces.

Shae talks about her work too, and offers some stories. She's worked in emergency, family practices, and nursing homes. She prefers the emergency ward. However in Purgatory, most of her emergencies come from cattle accidents and drunk driving. 

Shae is lovely. More lovely than anything Waverly could have imagined. She looks over to Nicole, and blushes at the wink she gives her. Nicole is in the same boat. 

The waiter places the check in the middle of the table. Shae and Nicole both reach to grab it. 

Nicole reasons with her, that since they are the ones who asked her out, they get to pay. Shae reluctantly agrees 

"I'm not going to lie," Shae ponders after a bit of silence, "I was a little worried you two were catfishes or stand me up somehow." She sloshes around the rest of the wine in her glass.

"We were thinking the same. Honestly thought you were too good to be true," Waverly sits back in her chair. 

Shae smirks over the rim of her glass, "Pretty _and_ flattering." She takes a sip, and places the glass back on the table. "And what do you think now?"

"I think…" Nicole begins. She looks over to Waverly and raises a brow. Waverly nods. "We would be silly if we didn't ask you on a second date."

Waverly squeezes her hand again. Nerves building again. 

"And I think," Shae smiles slyly at the both of them, drawing out her words in a seductive glide, "I would be doubly silly if I said no."

Waverly blows out the breath she was holding in. Her heart flips in excited anticipation. "We would be glad to take you another date."

"More sights of Purgatory to see?"

"If you'd like," Waverly hums. 

"I would," Shae smiles. "I'd hate to end the date here, but I have a long shift tomorrow I need rest for." 

"Of course," Nicole moves to rise from her chair. Waverly does the same. "Do you mind if we walk you to your car? I know you're perfectly capable but--"

Shae cuts her off with a giggle, "That would be nice, actually."

"Great!"

The three exit the restaurant with smiles and tinted cheeks. Waverly has a little buzz with the couple of wine glasses she had. Nicole only had one since she’s the driver. 

As they step out, Waverly instinctually wraps her arm around Nicole's. Nicole pauses, and offers her other arm to Shae. Waverly waits with bated breath until Shae smiles in return, and takes the other arm. 

She points to a spot in the parking lot, "It's this way," she says.

The three walk in happy silence. Waverly basks in the warmth of Nicole's arm, but also that Shae leans on Nicole's other side. 

They are actually doing this, and it feels oh so right. Waverly worried before she’d be overcome by jealousy, that she was just telling herself she wouldn’t feel it, but all she feels is excitement for the next date. 

They reach Shae's car, which is a fancier four door sedan. "This is me," she sighs and uncurls herself from Nicole's arm. "This has been nice."

"Yeah," Waverly agrees, "I hope you have an okay shift tomorrow."

Shae chuckles, "Thanks. It should be fine. All in a day's work, yes?"

"Yeah," Waverly smiles back. 

Shae looks back to her car and to them, a thoughtful frown creases her brow. "Is it alright if I kiss you both? Or is that too far for a first date?"

Kissing?!

_Oh fudge I didn't prepare for kissing!_

Waverly stammers, she feels her skin prickling and heating up with nerves. 

Shae hurries to lessen the blow, "It's definitely okay if you don't--"

"Yes!" Waverly blurts out a little too loud. She can feel Nicole chuckle a little too knowingly next to her. She almost pinches her side to get her to be quiet. "I mean… yes if you'd like, and if Nicole is okay with it."

"I am."

"Great," Shae murmurs before walking straight to Waverly. 

Waverly's eyes widen, almost trembling as Shaes perfume enters her senses again. She licks her lips quickly, and almost gasps when Shae's hand cups the back of her neck. She's pulled in, and melts at the taste of Shae's lips with her own. Shae tastes like wine, and kisses her with a softness that has Waverlys head go full empty. Shae parts from her with a smile, and Waverly’s heart skips. 

Shae goes over to Nicole, and does the same thing. She cups her neck, and brings her down. Nicole lets her. Waverly watches with wide eyes as they kiss. Nicole forms a crease in her brow, and cups Shae's neck with her free hand.

Does Nicole always look this beautiful when they kiss?

There is no jealousy here, just overwhelming awe and new fondness for the two before her. As they break the kiss, Waverly only has anticipation for the next time their lips will meet again. 

Shae takes a step back, and the three of them let out a nervous chuckle. Waverly shifts the weight on her feet. 

"I'll see you two around?" Shae asks hopefully. 

"Y-yeah," Waverly answers. 

"Definitely," Nicole nods. "Text us when you get home?"

Shae smiles warmly at them, "Of course." She unlocks her car, and gets in. 

They depart with a wave before heading to Nicole's truck. Waverly grips Nicole's hand like a vice, bubbling with the need to _scream_ her excitement to the heavens. As soon as they close the doors, Waverly let's out a groan and a squeal, "Oh my GOD she's so pretty," she hides her face with her hands. 

Nicole just chuckles at her and starts the truck. "She really is."

"And she's so _nice_ and _beautiful_ and _oh my goodness_ those kisses!" 

"Definitely a good kisser," Nicole agrees. 

"Oh my god," Waverly plops her hands in her lap and looks at Nicole, "We didn't really talk about kissing on the first date. Are you sure that was okay?" 

"Absolutely, baby. You can trust me in that I will say no if I'm not comfortable with something, no matter the situation. I wanted that."

"Promise?"

Nicole holds out a pinky, "Promise."

They clasp their pinkies together, and kiss the backs of their hands. 

"I love you," Nicole smiles, a dimple popping out that makes Waverly swoon every time. "Tonight was perfect." 

"I love you too, and _holy shit_ it really was.”

Nicole puts the truck in park, and heads toward their house. About ten minutes later, Shae texts them.

**S: Made it home safe. Definitely will be thinking about kissing both of you. Probably won't be getting much sleep (;**

Waverly bites her lip as she reads the message, her stomach flips as her mind immediately creates an image of what exactly will be keeping Shae up late at night. She looks up at Nicole, who has the same spark of hunger in her eyes. 

**W: Neither will we.**

~<3~

A few more weeks pass by and the three of them have only gotten closer. They've met on a couple more dates, with the ending kisses are a little longer and filthy each time. Their conversations are a little more personal. Waverly has found it so easy to open up to Shae, and so has Nicole. Each night, Waverly wonders what it would be like to sleep with a third warm body in their bed. What it would be like to wake up next to her. 

Yeah, the two have it bad. 

They talk openly about their desires, their wishes, and what they ultimately like in the bedroom. Waverly wouldn't consider herself sexually frustrated, she has Nicole there to help out with that. 

And yet… each time they part, Waverly longs for more. Much more. She is dying to know what sounds Shae makes, what has her gasping, how she tastes…

Waverly shudders at the thought. Nicole and Waverly just finished having a marathon of sex. Her body is limp and relaxed, but thinking of Shae has her burning up inside all over again. 

Nicole notices, and kisses her sweat soaked skin, "What are you thinking about?" She whispers. 

Waverly sighs at the scrape of teeth on her earlobe, "How this bed is missing one," she answers. 

Nicole lifts her head to look her in the eyes. She looks hopeful. "Yeah?" 

Waverly grins at her, "Yeah."

Nicole shifts to where her thigh presses into her. She gasps. "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing." Nicole lowers her head again, and places hungry kisses down her neck. "Tell me."

Waverly's brain is fuzzy, focused on the sensations of Nicole's lips and tongue, "What?"

"What you're thinking about," Nicole rolls her hips, grinding her thigh into her. Waverly raises her own to Nicole's own heat. She moans. 

"How she tastes," Waverly says honestly. Nicole groans above her, grinding a little harder on her thigh. Waverly rakes her nails down her back. "How she’ll touch you. Watching her touch you," she breathes, then nips at Nicole's shoulder. 

" _Fuck,_ " Nicole's hips stutter on Waverlys thigh. Waverly grips her ass, and pulls her in. Nicole rises again, brow creased in pleasure, "We’ll need to set boundaries." 

Waverly cups her other hand on Nicole's cheek, "We will," then brings her in for a kiss. Their lips vibrate with their shared moans. Nicole grinds faster, their tired bodies ache for just one more… 

"Tomorrow?" Waverly asks between gasps. 

Nicole nods, "Tomorrow," before shuddering above her. She grips the headboard, and cries out. Waverly follows quickly behind. 

~<3~

**W: Hey Shae, what do you say to dinner at our place? Friday?**

**S: I’d say that’s a wonderful idea. What should I bring?**

**N: Yourself, and maybe a bag for the night? Just in case it gets too late to drive home?**

**S: That seems like a long evening for just dinner. Was there something else you two had in mind?**

**W: Well there is something we had in mind…**

**S: Oh?**

**N: We’d like to take the next step with you, if you’re willing.**

**S: I definitely am. Consider it a date then. We can discuss it over dinner?**

**W: We’d love to. 7?**

**S: 7 is perfect. See you then.**

~<3~

The three of them get tested for STIs and share their results. Everything came up negative, and it's one day away from their date. 

Waverly throws the sheets in the washer, frantically putting way too much soap in the reservoir to make sure it’s _clean_ enough. She puts on some gloves, ready to scrub that dirty floor inch by inch. 

Shae is coming over tomorrow, and the house is a wreck!

That isn’t good impression material! Who would want to get down and dirty in grime!

There’s so much to do!

Waverly pants as she fills the bucket up with water, soap and a splash of bleach. This place is going to be spotless!

“Waves!” Nicole’s raised voice startles Waverly enough to elicit a yelp. 

“Sorry baby, but I’ve called your name a couple of times,” Nicole sheds her uniform jacket with a worried brow. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah! Everything is perfect except this house is a goddamn mess and Shae is coming over tomorrow and…” Waverly starts to panic even _more_. There’s so much to do! She can’t form the words to explain…

“Hey, hey,” Nicole places her palms gently on Waverly’s shoulders. “It’s okay. Have you been cleaning all day?”

Waverly nods quickly. 

“Okay. The house _does_ look great, baby. What I also know is whatever state the house is in, Shae will appreciate it. Just like I did the first time you invited me over.”

Waverly hides her face in Nicole’s chest. She smells like burning wood and soot, a smell she’s come to love dearly. “I was a wreck then, too.”

“I know,” Nicole chuckles. “It was kind of cute. But hey,” she crooks a finger under Waverly’s chin to have their eyes meet. “If it’s too much on your nerves we can always postpone. She will understand, I promise you.”

“I don’t want to postpone,” Waverly whispers. 

Nicole smiles at her, and pecks her on the lips. “Okay. Do you want any help?”

“You aren’t too tired?”

“Never for you.”

“Okay,” Waverly smiles back, “I want to scrub the floors. Make sure you get the grout this time.” Waverly steals another peck before turning around and finishing filling the bucket. 

She can do this. 

Right?

~<3~

It’s 6:55 pm and the Waverly fights the urge to look out the window for the 45th time. Nicole is doing her best to keep her calm, by distracting her or talking sweet. Dinner is in the oven and prepared, the house is spotless, so all Waverly can do is wait. 

Strong arms wrap around her waist, and kiss the side of her head. Waverly sighs happily. 

“You ready?” Nicole asks. 

“Yeah,” Waverly sighs. “Are you?”

“Mhm. I love you,” Nicole kisses her head again. “And no matter what happens tonight, that won't change."

"Anyone tell you you're a sap?"

"Couple of times."

"Thank you," Waverly turns in her arms, and wraps her own around Nicole's neck. 

"For what?"

"Being you."

The doorbell rings, and Waverly grips Nicole's shoulders. Her stomach drops as both of their eyes widen. 

She's here. 

They walk to the door, and Nicole gives Waverly a little nod before they open it. 

Shae stands there, with a messenger bag and a grin on their doorstep. She wears a flannel, a white T shirt and some leggings. Even in casual wear Shae is breathtaking. 

"Hi," Waverly manages finally. They both stand there dumbfounded. 

"Hello," she replies, "May I come in?"

"Yes of course!" Nicole quickly ushers Waverly out of the way. 

"Wow, dinner smells good," Shae comments as she takes her shoes off. "And you have a lovely home."

"Thank you," Waverly grins. 

Shae places her bag near her shoes, and moves in to kiss Nicole. They both whisper their greeting when they part. Shae turns to her, and kisses her tenderly.

Waverly sighs wistfully. She doesnt think kissing Shae, or watching her kiss Nicole will get old. 

"Would you like anything to drink? We have soda, wine, water, take your pick," Nicole offers. 

"Water is fine, thank you."

Nicole leads them to the kitchen and fixes Shae's drink. Waverly checks on the chicken. About five more minutes. 

"Hope you brought your appetite," Nicole slides the glass over to Shae. "Waverly’s been working hard over this chicken."

"Oh please," Waverly Waves her hand dismissively. "I just put seasoning on it and threw it in the oven."

"I'm sure it will taste delicious," Shae reassures. She pauses for a second, and taps her glass as a nervous tick. "So, about tonight."

The air in the room shifts immediately. Waverly is sure her heart skipped, jumped right out her chest and flipped her off as it left. 

"Yeah?" Waverly gulps. 

Shae leans back on the kitchen counter, "We've talked about the things we like, but I want to talk about the things that are off limits. I don't want to cross any lines here." 

"Oh," Waverly nervously picks at the hangnail on her thumb. "We've discussed it already and…" she looks to Nicole, a last minute check in. 

Nicole nods, and continues for her, "We are fine with you touching us anywhere, and if anything changes throughout we will let you know. How about us touching you?"

Shae licks her bottom lip, and pulls it between her teeth before answering, like she’s _imagining_ them doing so, "I'm definitely fine with you two touching me. I just don't really like my hair pulled or messed with."

Nicole nods, "Noted. We also sanitized all the toys we have and bought condoms just in case we want to use them. But it isn't required."

"Good then," Shae takes a sip of her water. 

"And were okay with keeping everything pretty vanilla tonight?" Nicole asks them. 

Waverly and Shae nod. 

Waverly chips in, "I do warn you, I tend to scratch or bite when I'm being topped. Sometimes I don't realize I'm doing it, so tell me if I take it too far."

Shae smiles at her, "I'll take that into consideration, but I like a little pain. So I might moan."

Waverly gulps as the image of Shae above her, moaning as her nails rake her skin. The arousal hits her like a title wave, straight to her gut. She grips the counter tightly. 

_Ding!_

Waverly jumps a little as the timer on the oven chirps. Literally the opposite of being saved by the bell. 

The tension is broken as she puts on her oven mitts and opens the oven. She pulls out perfectly cooked lemon pepper chicken thighs. She pulls her salad out the fridge, with her handmade vinaigrette and gives it a tussle. 

Nicole helps her move everything to the table as Shae takes a seat. Once they dig in, the conversation is reduced to clinking silverware on plates and pleased noises. She's pretty satisfied with herself.

They talk more about life, past experiences, and Shae discloses some more crazy ER stories. Once their plates are empty, Waverly rises from her chair to start cleaning the kitchen. She gathers everyone’s plates, sets them all in the sink, and Nicole helps her put the leftovers in the tupperware.

Nicole heads towards the stairs with a suspicious look, “I hate to dip out on dishes, but I gotta do something real quick.”

Waverly works the soap in the sponge and looks over her shoulder, “Um, okay?”

Nicole stomps up the stairs to their bedroom and shuts the door. Waverly swears she hears the lock click. 

“Well that was odd,” Shae says behind her. She approaches Waverly and leans over her shoulder. “Mind if I help?”

Shae’s perfume and warm breath tickling her shoulder has Waverly’s brain shutting down completely. She’s mid scrubbing a dish, letting the water run down it. She’s so goddamn attracted to this woman, the close proximity has her functionality going out the window. 

“You don’t have to,” Waverly whispers. 

Shae grins, and runs her hand from Waverly’s wrist to the sponge she holds. It’s slow, and absolutely deliberate. Waverly watches with rapt attention, as Shae takes the sponge, and does the same to her other hand to grab the dish. Waverly has no choice but to let her. 

“Oh, but I _insist_. If my Momma catches wind I was a guest at someone’s house without washing the dishes, I’d be slapped upside the head,” Shae chuckles. “So I beg you for the back of my head, let me wash? You can dry.”

Waverly sighs, pretending to think about it, “Well, I’d hate for anything to happen to it. I’ll let you get away with it _this_ time.”

“My hero,” Shae exaggerates, and hands the dish for Waverly to dry.

Waverly grabs it, and pulls out a fresh towel to dry it. There’s only a few plates, and the platters the food was on, so it doesn’t take long. Once they are done, and hands wiped clean, Waverly leans back against the counter and stares at the stairs. 

“Any idea what she’s doing up there?” Shae asks. 

“No idea,” Waverly shrugs, “She usually tells me if she’s got something planned.”

“Well, what _shall_ we do as we wait?” Shae asks. 

The tone she gives, has Waverly looking back at her. The way Shae’s lips are curled into a smirk, and how her eyes travel down her body, already tells Waverly she already has an idea. Once their eyes meet once more, Waverly sees the considerable darkness in them. The hunger. A look she knows well, one Nicole gives her before she takes the lead.

But not today, Waverly decides. 

She takes the next few steps, and kisses Shae with a ferocity she didn’t know she contains. Shae’s surprised, but grateful sigh vibrates her lips. Her hips pin Shae to the counter, as her hand cups the back of her neck. Her other hand grips Shae’s hip, pulling her closer. Shae responds by placing her hands on her lower back, pulling her in as well. 

Shae’s lips part, tracing Waverly’s bottom lip with her tongue. Waverly sighs against Shae’s mouth. The hot press of her tongue among her lip, then sliding in for a better taste makes Waverly’s need flare. Waverly matches the movement, and Shae grips her tighter. Waverly’s breath is stolen, completely overwhelmed with a desire for more. She fails to catch her breath, so she breaks the kiss to nip at Shae’s bottom lip. The way she moans in turn, how the heat of her breath dances along her skin, Waverly’s mind spins and her heart beats noticeably in her chest. 

Even as she tries to take a breath, her body screams for more. She’s hopeless but to carry kisses down Shae’s beautifully sculpted jawline. She scrapes her teeth along her skin, then soothes it with her tongue, and travels down to her neck. Waverly has no idea where this flare of boldness came from, but Shae definitely doesn’t mind, as one of her hands grips her hair to keep her lips where they are, and tilts her head to the side to give her better access. 

If only Nicole would hurry up...

“ _Fuck,_ ” Waverly hears, but not from Shae. Nicole stands somewhere behind them, but she’s too busy with her mouth on Shae’s neck to look. “I see you two started without me,” she says, but no anger or jealousy tints her voice. Rather, it’s a low purr of arousal from watching them. 

“Took too long,” Shae breathes back, her own voice higher and labored. 

Waverly is too busy basking in the sensation of feeling the vibration of her voice on her tongue, and tasting the skin there. 

She feels Nicole press her body to her behind, and place a hand on her hip. Shae’s head moves to take Nicole’s kiss. Waverly barely manages to open her eyes to witness their cadence of lips, tongues and teeth. She breathes shakily along her throat, and feels the vibration of a moan upon her lips. Another sound and sensation to get addicted to, only that feeling has the deep gnawing in her gut escalating to a full on frenzy for _more_.

She unlatches her lips from Shae's neck, and whispers a hopeful, "Bedroom?"

Waverly feels the burr of Nicole's low chuckle behind her, "Yeah, it's ready. Shae?"

Shae smiles at their hopeful faces and nods. “Absolutely.”

Actually parting from the two and reaching the stairs is a whole new effort on its own. She reluctantly takes a step away, missing the warmth of them both. 

Shae seems to be in the same boat, because as soon as she steps away, her fingers reach out and circle her wrist. Waverly's heart skips at the simple gesture, and moves her own hand so their fingers can interlock. 

Nicole leads on, nods her head to the stairs, "Come on."

The three go, stealing glances and shy smiles as they ascend. Waverly and Nicole's room is the first door on the right. Nicole moves to open it, but pauses and looks at them with nervousness. 

"Um… I thought I'd do something…" Nicole says ominously before turning the knob. 

Waverly notices the dim light first, then gasps. 

Every surface of their room, the dresser, end tables, and window sill, is covered in tea lights. They flicker, and give a room that romantic glow that’s seen in movies. That tension of overwhelming lust and need, shifts to a swell of affection. 

“They’re electric,” Nicole explains, “Fire hazard and all. But uh… I wanted to do the whole… Romantic thing.” Nicole shifts on her feet, and rubs a nervous hand on the back of her head.

Waverly knows this look. She isn’t a stranger to Nicole’s romantic gestures. She knows the thought she puts into them, but upon delivery she clams up with insecurity. Waverly’s heart melts, not just from the tea lights, but that Nicole planned this simple thing not just for Waverly, but for Shae too.

“I know it’s stupid but--”

Waverly moves to cut Nicole off with a reassuring kiss, but is surprised to see Shae beat her to it. Nicole’s tense shoulders droop, and Waverly sees a quirk of a smile in their kiss. She watches in awe. 

Shae fits in their lives like a missing puzzle piece, one Waverly didn’t realize was missing until she’s seen the whole picture. Shae has been nothing but accepting of their quirks, their newness, and flaws. Seeing this now, after dating and opening up to Shae, her opening up to them, this is the click moment. 

Once their lips break, Shae whispers “It’s beautiful.”

Nicole grins gratefully. Waverly approaches them, and pulls Nicole down for a kiss too. If only she knew the immense gratitude and the love she feels in this moment. She tries to pour it all in the kiss.

“I think we are wearing too many clothes,” Shae purrs, leaning on Nicole’s shoulder and watching the two. 

Waverly agrees. The air in the room shifts once again. Waverly’s hunger for both of them resurfaces tenfold. Shae works on Nicole’s button up, while Waverly pulls her own top over her head. Nicole stands there, wide-eyed, trying to take in the whole scene at once. 

They take their time. One by one a piece of clothing falls to the floor, and hands mouths explore the new skin that appears. Waverly trembles as Shae runs her hands from her hips up to her bra covered chest, and Nicole nips at her shoulder blade. 

Shae whispers behind her, lips grazing her earlobe, “Can I take this off?” She grazes her fingers inbetween Waverly’s shoulder blades, then tugs at the clasp at the middle. 

Waverly doesn’t trust her voice, so she nods quickly. Shae clasps it free, and she shrugs it off. Nicole travels down, now roaming the freed skin there. She takes her right nipple into her mouth, and Shae rubs her left in between two fingers. She gasps, letting her head fall back on Shae’s shoulder. She grips Nicole’s hair, and grips it in the way that makes her whimper. 

“ _God_ , you’re beautiful,” Shae whispers over her heated skin. 

Waverly whimpers, not just from the lips and fingers teasing her breasts but from the praise as well. She’s submerged in the drunkenness of her desire, she barely registers Shae and Nicole walking her over to the bed until the backs of her knees touch the fabric. 

“W-wait,” Waverly pants. 

Shae and Nicole immediately freeze, worried someone has overstepped. Waverly takes a few centering breaths to explain the need to pause. 

“There’s been something I’ve been wanting to do, and I want to do it before you two get carried away.”

Nicole raises a brow, her voice raspy. “Oh?”

Waverly bites her lip, and takes Shae’s hand to guide her to the bed. Shae lets her. 

“Lay down?”

Shae does, anticipating what comes next. She lays there, in her lacy bra and underwear, in the middle of her bed. She looks delectable there, and all Waverly runs through her head is that she’s about to do what she’s been thinking about for _weeks._

“Good,” Waverly praises. She pulls the elastic hair tie off her wrist and quickly pulls it into a messy bun. Shae follows the movement, eyes widening at the implication. “Cole, you do what you like. Shae, if you’re okay with it, I’d like to get the first taste.”

“Okay,” Shae pants, “Yes, definitely you can do that.”

Waverly smirks at the way Shae’s chest rises and falls, and how her teeth have made an impression on her lower lip. She stares at Waverly now with a desperate plea in her eyes, a look Nicole sometimes gives her when she takes the lead. It's all the more addicting. Nicole slides on the bed next to Shae, and props her head on her palm, eager to see where this goes. 

She wastes no time. She presses a few wet kisses above Shae’s waistline. She takes the elastic in her fingers and looks up. One last confirmation before she pulls down. Shae nods. 

The fabric sticks to her as Waverly pulls. What's revealed is a perfect, pouted, soaked pussy. Shae's clit is swollen and pink, while the coarse hairs surrounding her lips glisten. 

Waverly licks her lips. 

"You just gonna stare, Waves?" Nicole chimes in from Shae's side. 

Shae giggles, "Like what you see?"

Waverly can only nod, swallowing the water that suddenly formed in her mouth. She didn't even see Shae take her bra off in her transfixed state. So now, she lies bare on her bed, dark nipples pebbled to the ceiling. Nicole is naked too, and Waverly thanks all deities she can think of. One woman she loves, and another she’s pretty damn close to falling for, bathed in the candlelight that surrounds them.

_Fuck._

She can’t wait any longer. Waverly bends down, and hooks her arms under Shae’s thighs. She tries to hold it off for just a second by kissing Shae’s inner thighs to tease her, but Waverly tastes a glint of her arousal that rubbed off there. So she goes in. 

She starts low, then licks a swipe all the way up to her clit and wraps her lips around it. She grips Shae’s thighs preemptively, since she knows the move will have her writhing. 

Shae tastes _amazing._ A little different from Nicole, perhaps a little sweeter, but all the more addicting. She dips low again, to gather more of Shae’s arousal on her tongue. She circles her entrance, and feels it quiver. She whimpers, entranced by the offering that keeps on giving. Waverly is set in a trance, not only taking more of what spills into her mouth, but learning what makes Shae tick and shake. 

Shae throws her head back into the pillows and curses. Nicole follows her, mouthing her neck and whispering things Waverly can barely hear. She notices Nicole’s hips set in a continuous roll. Grinding on nothing. 

She only gets that way when she’s turned on past the point of desperation. 

The realization floors her. Waverly reaches out with her hand to touch Nicole, clutching her thigh in her own wave of need. Nicole moans, and reaches down to interlock their fingers. Waverly looks up, another roll of hunger travels through her at the sight of Shae and Nicole watching her with hooded eyes and tinted cheeks. 

Waverly slips her tongue further into Shae, curls it, and moans as Shae grips Nicole’s hair and kisses her desperately. She fucks Shae with her tongue, deep enough to where she can maneuver her thumb to stroke her clit. Shae bucks, her other hand latching onto Waverly’s bun to pull her in. Her jaw starts to ache, her tongue slowing from exhaustion but nothing is going to stop her making Shae have the best goddamn orgasm she can give. 

The grip on her hair tightens, Shae makes a shocked cry, “Waverly… Oh _God._ ”

"Are you gonna come around her tongue, baby?" Nicole groans along Shae's earlobe. 

_"Yes!"_

_Oh my god._

Waverly's own clit _pulses._

Nicole wraps her lips around Shae's nipple, swirling it with her tongue. In her own desperate state of arousal, she brings their joined hands to inbetween her own legs and grinds. 

Waverly's mind blanks at the sight of Shae losing it from her tongue, and Nicole grinding desperately on the back of her hand. She vows to never forget this exact moment for as long as she lives. 

Shae takes a staggering breath and freezes. Waverly feels Shae's inner walls clasp on her tongue, trying to pull it deeper. She bucks her hips wildly, the grip on Waverly's hair to the point of pain. 

"I'm--!"

Shae's back bows, her entire body shudders with her climax. Nicole and Waverly both watch with rapt attention as Shae rides it out, letting out pleased noises of their own. 

Shae then collapses on the bed, and the clutch on her hair dissipates. Waverly doesnt want to leave just yet, so she licks the surrounding lips to clean up. She stops when Shae taps her head twice. 

"C'm'ere," Shae beckons, voice wrecked and slurred with pleasure. 

Waverly obliges, climbing on the opposite side of her. Shae pulls her in for a deep, thankful kiss. Nicole watches them with stars in their eyes. 

They part, and Waverly turns to kiss Nicole, sharing the flavor of Shae on her lips. Nicole groans as their lips touch. They are both strung tight, aching and dripping for touch, but they wait for Shae to catch her breath. 

"You killed me," Shae grins. "Both of you."

"Hopefully it was a good one," Waverly's tongue feels heavy and almost foreign in her mouth from overuse.

Definitely worth it. 

"She's been wanting to do that for a while," Nicole admits with a devilish grin. 

Shae raises a curious brow, "Oh?"

Waverly hides her face in Shae’s shoulder in embarrassment. "Yes," she admits, her voice muffled from hiding, "You weren't supposed to tell her!"

"Hey," Shae lifts Waverlys head from her shoulder, and cups her cheek. "There's been things I've been thinking about too," she admits with mischief in her eyes. 

"Like what?" Nicole whispers, anticipation evident. 

"Like…" Shae pauses, the exhaustion apparently gone as she lifts herself from the bed and looks seductively over her shoulder. "... getting that strap of yours out, and seeing if Nicole is as good at fucking as she says she is."

Waverly and Nicole's jaws drop simultaneously. A choked sound is made by one of them, Waverly isn't sure. 

Yeah, it's gonna be a good night. 

~<3~

They flop on the bed, exhausted, sweaty and satisfied. Waverly still quivers from the aftershocks of… 

Honestly, she's lost count of how many orgasms she's had. 

Definitely going to be a little sore tomorrow. 

A warm body is on each side of Waverly, basking in the afterglow of the night. Running through the best moments through their minds. They cuddle Waverly close, and she feels like the top of the world. More loved than she's ever felt before, and honestly she could cry. 

Post-sex brings up a lot of feelings. 

A few more moments pass, and everyone's breathing grows deeper. Sleepier. 

Waverly turns to her right, and whispers on Shaes forehead, "Are you staying the night?"

A deep breath. "If you want me to," Shae responds. 

"I do."

Shae smiles weakly, "'Kay," before snuggling tighter onto her side. 

Waverly's heart swells. 

"Night, Shae," Nicole mumbles, already half asleep. 

"Night, Cole."

Nicole kisses her cheek, "Love you."

"Love you," Waverly whispers back and pecks her lips to the best of her ability. 

She looks back to Shae, not quite ready to say those words yet. 

Though the night has proved she feels them. Wholeheartedly. One day she'll gather the courage. 

Rather, she tells her "G'night," before kissing her and settling back down. She closes her eyes, and drifts off to the sounds of her favorite girls sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Twitter and send me hate mail.](https://twitter.com/DorianGrath)


End file.
